


Burger

by ＢＯＲＧＥＲＢＯＩ (YaminoBossBitch)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Burger King Piccolo, Crack, I was high as balls when I wrote this, Surreal humor, crackfic, does this count as dadaist, it’s stupid is what it is, sometimes discord gets out of hand, Ｂｏｒｇｅｒ Ｂｏｉ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/%EF%BC%A2%EF%BC%AF%EF%BC%B2%EF%BC%A7%EF%BC%A5%EF%BC%B2%EF%BC%A2%EF%BC%AF%EF%BC%A9
Summary: eeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPICFOODBATTLESOFHISTORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyＢ̵̟̹̳̫͉͕̞̮͍̭̎͒̐̈́̍͌̏̒̿̊̈͑͝ｏ̸̳̩̭̣̗̜̝̈ｒ̵͓̺̹̦̠̓̑̏̈̑͆ｇ̶̧̧̲̙̗͈̟̭̜̘͚̇́̋̒̒̾͑́͑̃̚͜ｅ̷̧̫̯͈̰̣̪͚̙͓̤̫̼̣̈́͂͋̈́̑̃̑͝ͅｒ̶̺͎͖̺̥̘̋̀̒̇̑͆̏͘̕ ̴͇̩̫̩̰̬͈̙͈̫̭̀Ｂ̴̰͈̂̾̈́̉̍̅͆͆͘̕͝ｏ̷̧̳̺̼͓͕͖̓̍ｉ̴̡̨̛̛͔̮̟̲̼̗̰̥͚̹͑̈̓̐͒͂̒̈́̕͘—verzzes—uuuuuhhhhhhhhhBURGERKINGPICCOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBEGIN
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Burger

There was a silent tension in the restaurant as he entered. Vegeta stood in the door frame for a moment. The patrons could only watch in stunned and confused silence. He stepped up to the counter. The cashier swallowed nervously before stepping forward. 

“What can I get for you?” She asked meekly. Vegeta broke into a cocky grin. 

“Give me one...” 

The restaurant was deadly silent as everyone listened intently. 

“Million...” 

The cashier let a soft gasp escape. 

“Ｂｏｒｇｅｒ.” 

“It’s Ｂｏｒｇｅｒ Ｂｏｉ!” One patron exclaimed. 

“So the rumors are true!” Another cried. 

Vegeta sat in the corner booth, smiling to himself as the employees frantically began piling ｂｏｒｇｅｒｓ onto his table. 

Outside, a tall shadow cast over the pavement. The patrons’ eyes moved from staring in unadulterated horror as Ｂｏｒｇｅｒ Ｂｏｉ shoveled hamburgers down his throat with no regard to human decency to glimmering eyes of hope. The door swung open. His cape flowed inward to the restaurant. 

“Burger King Piccolo!” The customers rejoiced. 

“What will he order?” They wondered. 

Burger King Piccolo’s eyes gleaned the restaurant. They locked on to Vegeta. 

“ＢＯＲＧＥＲ ＢＯＩ!” He cried. Vegeta glared at him with glazed eyes, like a possum that had gone mad with rabies. Yet he did not move to stop the inevitable battle. He only began shoveling down ｂｏｒｇｅｒｓ faster, more violently. “It’s time to stop your evil deeds! You will not bother this Burger King or its minimum-wage employees every again!” 

Ｂｏｒｇｅｒ Ｂｏｉ made an ungodly hissing sound from his throat. Burger King Piccolo fell into a stance, pressing his fingertips to his forehead. 

“Special...Burger...Cannon!” He screamed, firing a beam of light that knocked Vegeta out the window. The customers watched in amazement as Ｂｏｒｇｅｒ Ｂｏｉflew away into the sun, never to bother them again. 

Burger King Piccolo was a hero forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing I can say that will make this acceptable.


End file.
